


Why Magical Dicks Is OOC And Unrealistic

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 'MURICA ROCKS, Deliberate Badfic, Fucking New York, M/M, The Fucking Country of Fucking Freedom Man, The United Motherfucking States of MURICA, Why Bucky/Steve is OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is a DO OVER of Magical Dicks which is OOC and UNREALISTIC because the author DIDN'T DO ENOUGH RESEARCH!11!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Magical Dicks Is OOC And Unrealistic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic Dicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288001) by Anonymous. 



"Hey Steve bitch lets fucking touch dicks" said Bucky who was the winter soldier but remembered he was fucking 'MURICAN NOT A RUSKI. Steve couldn't do it cause he was too busy breaking down because of Bucky's offensive language so Bucky called on Natasha and Sam to do something about it.

"He needs like a fucking bucket of water on his fucking head da." said Natasha who was 'Muricanized because she was living in fucking New York like the 'Muricans do. so she emptied the bucket on his head and Steve recovered. Natasha disappeared and Sam got eaten by a dragon so Steven and Bucky booped dicks together.

Until one morning Bucky forgot Steve's OCD about swearing and said "Fuck." instead of good morning and triggered Steve!

"Fuck man" said Bucky who was sad because 'Murica was the fucking country of fucking freedom but Steve's OCD was stopping him from being the fucking 'Murican he was born and bred to fucking be. "Sorry bitch this won't motherfucking work out." so he packed up his stuff and emptied the bucket of fucking water on Steve's head. Steve recovered in time to see Bucky leave the house and said "Fuck." to the neighbors.

But Steve was too far away to hear so he wasn't triggered!

 


End file.
